


Danny Phantom: The Silent Scream

by Artemis337



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis337/pseuds/Artemis337
Summary: Sam has been keeping her feelings locked away from Danny until she can conjure up the courage to confess her love to him. But when certain circumstances start to take place, will she accept  him in a different form?





	Danny Phantom: The Silent Scream

An alarm started to ring from Sam's bat shaped clock. She groaned as she stretched out an arm from under the covers to settle down her clock. She let her arm hang from the edge of the bed when she pressed the snooze button, slowly returning to her dark fantasy dreamland.

"Samantha!" Her mother called out as she burst through her bedroom door. "Wakey, wakey my darling!"

Sam groaned and tucked herself deeper into her blankets, trying to ignore her mother.

"Oh come now, just look at how dark this room is." Her mother walked to her window and separated the blackout curtains, letting in all the sunlight entering into her room." That's much better."

"MOM!" Sam whined as she took the sheets off herself.

She walked toward her window and as was about to grab her curtains to shut them until the mother gently grabbed her hand. Her mother smiled at her and slowly pulled her toward her walk in closet.

"Mom?" She asked.

"I got a little something that I think you will enjoy." She giggled to herself.

Sam's mother went to the back of the closet and pulled out a medium sized box from behind a rack of clothing. She leaned down to pick up and walked over to Sam to hand it over to her.

"Please don't tell me it's another outrageous outfit, Mom." Sam rolled her eyes." You know I don't like your style."

"Oh dear, and how will you tell if you don't give it a chance? Look." She opened the box for her while held up the box."See?"

She pulled out a white knee-high dress with pink and yellow rose pattern across it. Sam just looked back and forth from the dress and her mother.

"No, don't worry, it comes with matching shoes." She smiled.

Sam let off the box and allowed it to drop to the floor. She walked back into her room with her mother following after her and went to her vanity where she already had her regular school clothing," This is what I wear. Now leave, I need to get ready."

" Very well, but I will place this here just in case you change your mind." She said as she put the dress on her bed.

"No need," Sam said crossing her arms.

Her mother sighed as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Sam placed her hand on her face as she let a sigh escape as well.

She looked at the dress on her bed and sat next to it, putting her hand on it, feeling the texture of the Sunday dress. It made her wonder if Danny would like to see her in something like this; since she noticed that he has always seemed attracted to girls brightly dressed. No, he liked her as she is or else they wouldn't be friends.

"Friends..." she sighed again.

She didn't want to make herself feel down, so she started to prepare herself for the new day. As she was getting ready, she began to think of the date that she was going to have with Danny the next day. She asked Danny him to watch a movie at the downtown theater, and he accepted, Tucker, of course, wasn't coming on because he finally wanted Sam to work and admit her feelings to Danny. She was just worried if Danny saw it as a date or just going on another outing with a friend.

"Samantha honey, breakfast is waiting for you!" her mother knocked on her door." Are you ready?"

"yeah." She stepped out of her room.

Her mother had a whiny face on when she saw her daughter's outfit; she was hoping the dress will be on her. They both walked down the stairs and made it into the kitchen table, where she sat down and started eating her breakfast with her family.

"Now listen, Samantha." He father spoke up." I have arranged a driver to take you to school."

"Why? You know I usually walk it."Sam protested." I'm not taking it."

"You will, honey. Why else do I pay for it?" He said." Besides get my offer since you have hardheartedly rejected your mother's proposal of wardrobe."

"It broke my heart." her mother replied.

"Uh, okay!" She scoffed." but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want to pick up Tucker and Danny on the way to school, you know? It would save them the trip."

"Not." He immediately responded.

"Oh, why not?!" Sam smacked the table as she stood up.

"You know very well, Samantha." Her mother said." Now don't raise your voice to your father, it's very unbecoming."

"Correctly stated, my dear." Her father said to her mother." Now, sit down and finish your breakfast, Samantha."

"No. I'm done. I'm going to school." She said as started to hide to the back door."Walking."

Her father looked at her as he watched her head to the door and he let out a heavy sigh. " Very well, you can pick them up but just this once."

"Thanks!" She waved off as she quickly ran out the door and went into the car. She swiftly instructed the driver to take the roads towards Tucker and then Danny's place and within a short time, Tucker and Danny have joined her on the way to go to school.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we have been in fancy cars like this." Danny said." what made your parents decide to give us a ride, especially me?!"

"You just got to know how to handle them." She laughed."Soo...Um, Danny, About our-!"

"I just can't believe we weren't invited!" Danny grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, a real bummer. For once I would like to be part of that in-crowd." Tucker agreed.

"You mean Dash's pool party?" Sam asked." It's not a big deal, just dumb jocks and dumb girls in skimpy outfits."

"What's not to like about that?! I've been trying to get into that party for weeks and to no avail, and its tomorrow so there's no way I will get in."

Sam stared down at the floor feeling like the second place; it sounded to her that Danny would have never accepted if he was invited to the party first. Tucker noticed her looking down from his comment.

"But friends always come first, right Danny?" Tucker said.

Danny stared at Sam and added" yeah, of course. I am so looking forward to that movie of yours Sam. Have you decided on what we should watch?"

She smiled and giggled at him.

Later on, they arrived at school and went their ways to make it to their classes. The day went by pretty regularly, and Sam quickly went to the lunch room several classes later to meet up with Danny and Tucker. She went through the cafeteria door she noticed that both her friends haven't made it yet, but Dash was sitting at their table. She walked up to him weirded out by this new development.

"Move, you're in my seat." Sam said to him." It shouldn't be that hard moving from the 'loser' table."

"Will do." He said as he scooted over a bit and allowed her to sit in her usual seat.

"Come on, what are you still doing here?" She said." You have something to say or are you waiting for Danny?"

"Nah, but thanks for reminding me, I need to give him a beat down today and maybe Foley can join in on the fun with him." He laughed.

" Jerk." She said as she started raising up her arms to his shoulder and began shoving him off." I don't want you here, leave them alone for once in your life."

"Ok, before you kick me out. Here." Dash handed her a small blue envelope.

"What's this?"

"An invitation, make sure you bring that with you to my pool party, or you won't get in."

"Huh?!" She gasped, not from the party but for the fact that Dash was inviting her."Me?! the weird emo goth girl? You sure you didn't somehow mistake me for some preppy chick?"

"No, you, the invitation has your name in there. Come on Sam, We are 16 already, I am starting to accept all girls." Dash leaned in a bit more to her face." I want a bit of variety at the moment."  
Sam leaned back a bit to give them both some distance. Dash would think of inching closer again if he didn't see Danny and Tucker step through the cafeteria door. He stood back up straight and left Sam by herself without another word, shortly after her two friends finally sat with her at the table.

"Sam, what was that all about?" Danny spat out, apparently angry that Dash was around and even more so when he saw him talking with her.

"Nothing, I guess he got confused or something," Sam replied, holding the invitation to the table, keeping it from the view of both of them.

"Pfft, you sure? Sounds too hard to believe." Tucker laughed.

"Well, he is stupid enough." Danny said." You should strive to stay away from him, might want to bully Sam. I don't want him to get the thought to bully you too."

"I highly doubt that." She mumbled.

Sam folded the letter a few times, so it is small enough to fit in her skirt pocket.  
She knows that Danny and Tucker would feel upset to find out that she's been invited to Dash's pool party and they weren't. Besides she doesn't want anything to get in her way with her date with Danny, she will finally try to admit to him how she feels. No, dash's party isn't worth anything over Danny.

The three of them kept on speaking to each other as they pulled out their lunches from their backpacks. Just then Danny gasped out a cold breath, signaling that there was a ghost in the vicinity.

Suddenly a scream started coming from the hallways and a student tripped through the cafeteria doors as a ghost was flying right behind him.

"I am the box ghost!" The ghost yelled out." beware!"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should even bother capturing this guy." Danny groaned as he started to step out of his seat." Come with me, guys. I need some cover."

Sam and Tucker followed Danny to where he was heading to the custodian's storage room. He quickly stepped in as his friends guarded the door so no one would notice that he went inside. Shortly after they see the ghost boy go through the door and fly after the box ghost. As the box ghost saw Danny come after him, he started to fly away back into the hallway attempting to escape.

Sam started to go after them until she saw that Tucker wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked him.

"What for? I am positive that he can handle this one on his own, meaning more food time for me."

"Come on, be serious. I am going to help Danny." Sam said.

"Have fun." Tucker shrugged as he watched her leave from the cafeteria as he calmly continued eating his sandwich.

Danny flew after the box ghost and shot some ectoplasmic blast at him to try to stop him.

"Ha! You can never catch me!" The box ghost yelled as he evaded his attack.

"Who's trying to catch who? I am just having my fun right now!" Danny laughed. " I can finish you off right now if I wanted to."

"How dare you?! You will soon regret those words." He whined. "And I have chosen the right person to make you regret them."

The box ghost spots Paulina at her locker and starts coming right after her. She notices him and starts to run away.

"Aaah!" Paulina yells." Please help me! I can't be running in this outfit; it's new!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Danny ordered.

"No one commands the box ghost!" He laughs as he throws stray boxes he sees in the hallway at Paulina.

"That's it!" Danny has had his fun, and he quickly fishes out his Thermos, opening it to suck in the box ghost.

"Nooo-oo!" He squirms as he is completely sucked in, Danny placing the lid back on the thermos.

"Dude, like I said, if I wanted to," Danny said as he set the thermos onto his jumpsuit.

He looked down to see Paulina on the floor, and he quickly flew down to help her back on her feet.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Oooh, he ruined my hair, and my new outfit got dirty, I am not fine." She whimpered.

"Don't worry too much about it, miss, you still look great." He smiled at her as he brushed off any dirt off her shoulders." Well, I have to get going, and you should do the same. Everything is safe now."

He began to ascend into the air and was about to materialize into the ceiling of the school to get out to fly home until he heard Paulina.

"Ghost boy, wait please..." she cooed.

He looked behind him to see her below." Yes, miss?"

"Ghost Boy, would you please come down here? I need to ask you something." Paulina said as she started to twirl her hair.

"Ask me something?" A small blush appearing on his pale face. He began to float down to the ground and took a step closer to her to hear what she had to say, "what is it?"

"A friend of mine is hosting a pool party, have you heard of it? It is a pretty well known info around town."

"No, I haven't." Of course, he has, but he didn't want Paulina to know that or else she might think Danny Phantom is someone close to her.

"That is strange for such a cute boy like you not to know stuff about his own town. You save our school all the time." She giggled.

Danny blushed a bit more after hearing her call him cute. He wonders if he saw his human self just as beautiful as she saw his ghost self, obviously not but he didn't mind fantasizing.

"I am a ghost, so I am not always around here. I don't live like a regular person." He rubbed his head." Besides, some don't think of me as you do, miss. Some think I am a terror for this town, many wish me to be gone permanently. "

"Then this is the perfect chance to show them otherwise." She said as she pulled out a blue envelope and placed it in his hand." I want you to be my date."

He looked at the invitation in his hands and rose up to his face to read.

"To the ghost boy?" He read.

"Yes, I always have a friend of mine make an extra invitation just for you whenever he throws a party. So whenever I happen to get the chance to see you, I can invite you as my date. I always carry a party invitation on me, just in case. " She held her face as she began to show a small blush on her tan, olive skin." That has been my dream for a while now."

"Your dream?" He looked wide-eyed at her. "Me?"

"Yes..." actually took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Will you go as my date?"

Danny was speechless, a cute girl like Paulina was finally asking him out, and he never knew he would finally get the chance to date her. But he was upset that it wasn't the real him that was asked out, "yes, I will be your date."

Danny hugged her back, and they just stood there in their world for a little moment. Until Danny picked her up in his arms and flew a few inches off the ground." Let's take you home."

"Yes... you are already making my dreams come true." She said as she snuggled into his chest.

He softly smiled at her and started to fly through the school building. When they were gone, that's when Sam finally stepped out of the corner she was hiding from and slowly slid against the wall onto the floor.

"Danny..." she said as she places her hand over her heart.

Author's note:  
Hello, this is my very first time on this website. I'm not sure if I did everything right to upload this story but bare with me. This is a story I had on my other websites but I got the idea of presenting it here too since I had this account on this website for a while now. I appreciate any love and comments you have for this story.


End file.
